Revenge
by Aelig
Summary: Tony disparaît. Encore. Sauf qu'il a été précédé par des enfants de marines... Et que toute cette histoire tourne autour du passé d'un de nos agents... (Titre et résumé provisoire, besoin d'aide pour les changer !)
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! _

_Comment ça va ? Bien j'espère ! :3_

_Bon. Je poste sur un coup de tête - encore. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce prologue, mais j'ai une idée précise d'où va aller cette fic (que je ne devais commencer qu'une fois que j'aurais mon ordi, soit en février... Je crois que je suis - légèrement - en avance.)_

_Ah, et... Cette fic va peut-être entretenir l'AIPM. Pourrez pas dire que je vous avais pas prévenus._

_Bref. A cette allure, mon petit mot d'auteur va être plus long que le prologue xD_

_Donc..._

_Bonne lecture ! (Pour ceux qui sont encore là...)_

* * *

-X-

**REVENGE**

-X-

* * *

Prologue

Deux jours.

Deux jours entiers qu'il était là, attaché à ce mur.

Deux jours entiers qu'il se faisait torturer sans répit.

Deux jours entiers qu'il les attendait.

Deux jours entiers qu'il mourrait.

OoO

Tony releva la tête en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Prisonnier de grosses chaines en fer accrochées au mur, couvert de bleus, coupures et sang, l'italien était en mauvais état. Ses membres étaient engourdis, ses vêtements déchirés. L'étincelle moqueuse dans ses yeux émeraude n'avait pourtant pas complètement disparue.

- Tony !

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la cave où il était enfermé, se tenait McGee. Ce dernier se précipita vers son collègue et le délivra, le soutenant lorsque les chaines le libérèrent. Tim passa un bras autour de la taille de Tony afin de l'aider à marcher. Ils quittèrent la cave, traversèrent plusieurs pièces avant de finalement arriver dehors. Tony releva la tête en fermant les yeux pour profiter des rayons crépusculaires de l'astre solaire. Sa tête vacillante vint se poser sur l'épaule de McGee.

L'informaticien sentit le souffle chaud de son ami contre son oreille, et tandis que ce dernier lui chuchotait quelques mots, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il le délestait aussi de son Sig.

- Merci…Le Bleu…

Tim secoua la tête, un brin amusé.

Il avisa alors Gibbs qui était revenu de son petit tour derrière la maison de campagne où ils avaient retrouvé l'agent senior et les observait à présent avec un petit sourire. Tony le vit également et se détacha de son ami avec un sourire « Made in DiNozzo ».

- Salut Patron ! Ca va ?

Gibbs scanna son agent grâce à ses yeux à options rayons X (C'était une théorie d'Abby) avant de s'autoriser à pousser un bref soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, Tony allait bien. Il passerait par la case « Ducky » mais pas par l'hôpital, pour une fois. Il marcha vers ses deux agents qui attendaient toujours et donna une tape sur la tête du plus âgé. Tony grogna.

- Aïeuh ! Je suis blessé, soit un peu indulgent Patron !

- Tu peux parler, donc tu vas bien. Dans la voiture.

Le Patron partit le premier, rapidement suivit de McGee. Tony resta derrière, une lueur de tristesse et de regret passant soudain dans ses yeux.

Il soupira. Et sortit le Sig qu'il avait volé à son collègue quelques instants plus tôt.

Il le pointa sur l'informaticien.

Gibbs se retourna, prévenu par son instinct.

McGee se retourna à son tour.

Tony tira.

Tim s'effondra.

* * *

_Je vais oser demander... Une petite review ? _

_Je préviens aussi, que pour le début seulement, cette fic aura une publication plutôt lente. Mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas, pas de panique ! _

_Héhé. _

_A bientôt ! (J'espère)_

_PS : Si l'un(e) de vous a une meilleure idée pour le titre, qu'il(elle) n'hésite pas ! J'aimerai le changer mais je ne trouve rien pour l'instant..._


	2. Chapter 1 : Cauchemar et photo

_Hey ! C'est moi ! _

_Je sais, j'ai été longue, mais on m'a pas mal motivée, et voici la suite, tout chaude, à peine sorti du four ! _

_Oh, et surtout... Merci, merci, pour tout vos reviews, follow et favorite. Je suis trop heureuse. Merci ! *gazouille de joie*_

_Bonne année 2014, d'ailleurs ! Avec plein de joie, de fics, de NCIS, et d'AIPM !_

_Bonne lecture ! ~_

* * *

Erec : Ouh, joli "Quoi" Et je pense que tu n'as pas mal lu, hihi :)

DG : Tss, Tony ne peut pas se suicider, c'est pas Tony sinon. T'inquiète, le TBC, y'en aura ;] Et la suite est là ~

Mouf' : Héhé, j'aime créer l'AIPM. 8D

Moirice : Merci ! (Finalement, je crois que je vais le garder, mon titre. Je m'y suis faite :] Mais merci !)

ladynarutochan : Hum. J'aime l'AIPM, j'y peux rien. *sourire innocent* Et la suite est là !

Rose-Eliade : Oh ! Quel joli mot !

MK : Héh. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire qu'il y a des réponse dans se chapitre...

Aliiks : Vi. C'est exactement ça, pour le première phrase, s'entend. Et la suite... Juste en bas ! Mais pour les réponse... Ah, désolée, c'est pas tout de suite :)

Cro : Je ne peu malheureusement pas répondre à cette question sans dévoiler beaucoup de chose. *évite le blanco* Héhé. La disparition concerné est la première ! (Comment ça, je suis pas claire ?)

PBG : Owh, j'adoore ta review ! Mais tu me dois un gâteau, maintenant, tu en es consciente ? Et pour la dernière phrase... Tout à fait vraie ! 8D

Sasha : Ow, merciii ! :]

* * *

-X-

Cauchemar et photo

-X-

* * *

_Quarante-huit heures plus tôt_

La jeune femme regarda derrière elle avec inquiétude. Personne. Elle devait faire vite, se mettre en sécurité. Deux d'entre eux avait déjà disparu, sur leur groupe de cinq. C'était _lui_ qui l'avait prévenue. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître, elle aussi. Se cacher ? Hors de question, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Non. Elle allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

En espérant ne pas se faire dévorer.

Elle traversa la rue, courant presque pour atteindre son but, sans regarder les alentours qui avaient pourtant le mérite d'être bien entretenue et agréable à l'œil. Elle atteignit le parc de l'université, calme et paisible en cette heure matinale. Les étudiants n'étaient pas encore en cours à cette heure-là, et certainement pas encore levés. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le premier bâtiment qu'elle vit. Celui-ci contenait, par chance, l'endroit qu'elle cherchait : la bibliothèque. Elle regarda un instant la serrure en se demandant comment déverrouiller la porte avant de se rendre compte que, justement, elle n'était _pas _verrouillée.

Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Elle entra dans la pièce, trouvant un certain réconfort auprès des livres posés sur les immenses étagères. Elle se promena dans les allées, caressant un instant l'idée de lire en attendant, avant de finalement y renoncer. Elle devait rester alerte. Lasse, la jeune femme s'installa dans un coin, près de plusieurs fauteuil, d'où elle ne pouvait pas être vue en entrant mais d'où, elle, pouvait voir. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, goûtant avec délice au silence l'environnant. Puis les rouvrit et tenta de mettre au point un plan pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Et resta sur ses gardes.

Pourtant, elle n'entendit ni ne vit la porte s'ouvrir.

Ni les pas pressés d'une personne marchant droit vers elle.

Aussi hurla-t-elle lorsque le contact froid d'une arme se fit sentir sur sa nuque.

OoOoO

Abby adorait le NCIS. Vraiment. Même si parfois, c'était vraiment épuisant, même si elle passait le trois quarts du temps à s'angoisser pour ses amis qui, eux, travaillaient sur le terrain et risquaient toujours leur vie, même si elle n'était pas toujours en sécurité elle non plus.

Elle adorait son travail et ne l'aurais échangé pour rien au monde.

Assise dans son laboratoire, la Labby comme elle l'avait surnommé, elle réfléchissait en jouant machinalement avec l'une de ses habituelles couettes. Il était encore très tôt, elle n'aurait même pas dû se trouver ici, mais elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et n'avait pas put se rendormir. Aussi était-elle venue au Navy Yard beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Son labo dans le noir et le calme ne la dérangeait pas, mais au contraire l'apaisait. Elle se roula en boule par terre, serrant son hippopotame péteur en peluche Bert contre elle. Elle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue, terrifiée par son cauchemar. Et ferma les yeux.

_Le noir. Elle était dans le noir. Pas un noir relaxant, pas le noir qu'elle avait pour habitude de porter et qu'elle adorait, non. Non. Non, c'était un noir profond, menaçant, angoissant. Et elle était horriblement seule._

_Une lueur s'alluma soudain, éclairant les ténèbres et éblouissant Abby qui dû mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas finir aveuglée. Lorsqu'elle l'enleva, elle se trouvait dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien. _

_La morgue._

_Son cœur rata un battement._

_Et son regard se posa sur l'une des table métallique, occupé par un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc._

_Abby paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui était là, et pourtant, elle savait que c'était important. Elle avait peur, peur de voir que c'était l'un de ses amis étendus là, sans vie. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle avançait mécaniquement vers la table, à la façon d'un robot. Son bras tremblant se tendit, accrocha le drap blanc. Abby cligna des yeux, tentant de cacher ses larmes et sa peur. Sa main arracha d'un coup sec le linge._

_Elle eu juste le temps de croiser deux pupilles vertes dénuées de toutes étincelles de vie. _

_Elle hurla._

Abby se releva d'un coup, la respiration haletante, manquant de cogner durement le nez de Gibbs. Heureusement, ce dernier avait de bon réflexe et s'était écarté à temps. Il fronça les sourcil -enfin, un peu plus encore- à la vue de sa laborantine paniquée. Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Abby, doucement, avant de l'interpeller d'une voix rassurante :

- Abby ?

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui. Avant de se mettre subitement à parler, rapidement et d'une voix paniquée, la moitié de ses mots étant incompréhensible.

- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Il... La morgue... J'étais là-bas, à la morgue, et... Le corps... Gibbs, il y avait un corps ! Et... Et je voulais pas... Mais... Mon bras... Et...Le... Le drap... Gibbs ! Ses yeux, et... Il... Il... Il était _mort _!

Le chef d'équipe prit la laborantine paniquée et en larme dans ses bras et entreprit de la calmer en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant.

- C'est bon, Abby, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien, je suis là...

Mais Abby savait que ça n'allait pas. Elle se laisser bercer dans les bras de son ex-marine préféré, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Non, vraiment, tout n'allait pas bien.

Et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme avant la mort de Kate.

OoOoO

Gibbs posa son café sur son bureau avant de s'installer derrière celui-ci, préoccupé. Les paroles qu'Abby avait prononcés tournoyait dans sa tête en un ballet sans fin. Il salua d'un signe de tête l'employé chargé de distribuer le courrier qui finissait sa tournée. Son regard se posa alors sur un dossier à la couverture jaune déposé sur son bureau. Il le saisit et lut la note épinglée sur sa couverture.

_« Gibbs, je vous donne cette affaire, à vous et votre équipe. Résolvez la rapidement, et sans ramassez trop de PV, cette fois-ci, merci. Léon. »_

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex-marine. Il ouvrit le dossier, curieux quant à la décision du directeur. Pourquoi leur avoir donné cette enquête, à eux ?

Il parcourut le rapport des yeux. Apparemment, l'enquête concernait des enlèvements, deux, survenus ces deux derniers jours. Les deux personnes disparues étaient des enfants de marines. Mais c'était leur seul point commun : ils étaient sinon très différent. L'un était marié et père de deux petites filles en bas âges, professeur de science récemment diplômé ; l'autre un garagiste s'étant rangé après une adolescence houleuse, sans entourage connu. Gibbs se demanda si _autre chose_ les liait lorsque son regard tomba sur une photo.

Une photo de cinq enfants, entre dix et douze ans, qui souriait à l'objectif.

Une photo où figurait les deux disparus.

Une photo où il croisa un regard vert qu'il voyait chaque jours au travail.

Gibbs laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau, saisissant son portable dans le même mouvement. Et tandis qu'il composait le numéro de son agent, son regard bleu accrocha le mot écrit sur le verso de la photo, qui avait glissée à terre.

Un seul mot, écrit en lettre capitale.

« **REVENGE** »

* * *

_Un petit avis ? :D_


End file.
